to save builders money, many low end structures, such as agricultural buildings, are constructed with metal frames having little or no insulation. These low end buildings are often poorly heated and ventilated. As a result, these buildings often experience condensation problems with changes in dew point, causing water droplets to form on their ceilings. These water droplets accumulate, fall onto the buildings' contents, and depending on the stored materials, cause problems ranging from rusting of machinery and equipment to germination of seeds. In addition to the condensation problem, these low end structures often undergo thermal expansions and contractions with changing climactic conditions.
Various materials have been used in these low end structures in trying to eliminate this condensation problem and accommodate the thermal expansions and contractions in these buildings. For example, various types of foil radiant barriers, including radiant barriers having foil layers on both sides, a foil layer on one side only, and a foil layer on one side with a white film layer on the other side have been used. These foil radiant barriers, however, have disadvantages such as tearing easily with thermal expansions and contractions of these buildings, providing inadequate insulation, and being costly. In addition, bubble foil having a central bubble layer and foil on both sides has been used. Bubble foil, however, has disadvantages such as being expensive. Thick boards with facers have also been used. However, these thick boards have disadvantages such as being expensive. Furthermore, three-layered systems having a foam core layer and impact polystyrene facers have been used. These layered systems, however, have disadvantages such as being too fragile to withstand thermal expansions and contractions of these buildings and being produced in a way which is difficult to install (e.g., individual sheets versus fanfolded boards).
Accordingly, a need exists for condensation board systems which are capable of withstanding thermal expansions and contractions of these buildings and providing a generally moisture-free environment.